


Not so Cool Anymore

by BeMoreChili



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Kinda angsty but then fluff because I cant hurt my boys, M/M, Poor boy insecure about his scars, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreChili/pseuds/BeMoreChili
Summary: It had been three weeks since Richard Goranski escaped the stuffy hospital and landed back at school, but many things had changed.





	Not so Cool Anymore

It had been three weeks since Rich was let out of the hospital and back into his life. Three weeks since he realized just how many things had changed. Three weeks since he began to function without a computer judging his every move.

And out of all the places he imagined he might end up, alone, locked in the school bathroom wasn't one of them.

Things had been going pretty well, Rich had expected everyone to dismiss him as a background loser now that his squip was gone, just like they had freshman year, but he was pleasantly surprised by a rather warm welcome on his first day back. Maybe the whole thing was out of sympathy, but people were treating him kindly. People who he would have once considered inconveniences he was now calling friends.

Take Michael Mell for instance, the two had grown quite close recently, back when Jeremy was still in the hospital and Michael had no one else to talk to they would strike up occasional conversation, which somewhere along the way bloomed into a close knit friendship. Or Jeremy himself, who came to Rich when he needed to get squip related topics off of his chest. 

His old friends seemed to be accepting of him as well. Rich had initially been nervous coming back, how could he not be, everything about him was completely different than what that thing portrayed. Squip Rich was cool, chill, and always knew what to say, and the real Rich was an awkward loser with a lisp. Everyone seemed more open after the incident though, not just his friends but the entire school, putting differences behind them. So if everything was going so well then why was he here?

Well, that was because for the first time in three weeks Rich felt confident enough to step out of his comfort zone, and that was a very bad idea. Something that pre-squip Rich didn't have were burn scars, not only were they a constant reminder of the fire, but he felt self-conscious about them almost constantly. He would joke about them to feel better, brag about how cool they were, but really he hated everything about them. So when Rich finally built up the courage to wear tank tops again only to have his scars called out by some jerk in the hall, he was reasonably upset.

And here he was, crying in the bathroom and trying to pull himself together because the last thing he wanted was for someone to catch him like this.

"Rich..are you in there?"

Well shit.

The very recognizable voice was followed by a few knocks on the door, and Rich felt his heart sink to his stomach. He easily matched the voice to his best friend, and current crush, Jake Dillinger, the literal last person he wanted to see at the moment. He had expected Jake to completely push him away now that he was...himself, but instead they'd somehow become closer, and now with his feelings having no need to be repressed by the squip, it was more obvious than ever that he was head over heels for the boy. Jake was amazing in every sense of the word, and Rich really didnt want highschool awesomeness personified to see him like this. Maybe if he just kept quite Jake would go away.

"Rich, I saw you run off."

Or not. Why would Jake follow him if he didn't care, right? He was probably getting his hopes up, but hiding wouldn't do him any good, he'd have to face him eventually. Without saying a word Rich unlocked the door and quickly sunk back against the wall, moving his arms behind his back, much to his dismay Jake stepped in shortly after, shutting the door behind him and looking down at Rich with a troubled expression. 

"Yo...what happened?"

"I just..its dumb." Rich let out a weak laugh and looked at the floor, not willing to make eye contact with the other until Jake put a hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to me, man." 

He'd be lying if he said that didn't make his heart skip a beat, but Jake was just being the great friend that he was, it didn't mean anything. "This fucking jerk called out my scars earlier, I shouldn't be upset its dumb I know but I just felt like shit." Crying over a little comment like that, it was pathetic, but when you're still getting used to living life on your own terms the simplest things can be hard to swallow.

 

"That guy was an asshole, trust me you look fine. I know its probably hard..living without that thing, but the real you is way better than that other guy, I promise." Jake made eye contact with him for a moment before slipping off his jacket and wrapping it around Rich's shoulders, responding to his confused look with a soft smile. "You shouldn't feel bad about them, but if you want you can wear that for the rest of the day." 

"T-thanks.." Rich was barely able to choke out the words as he slipped his arms into the jacket sleeves and pulled it tighter. It was soft and warm and far too big for him, but it reminded him of Jake, and he felt a small smile make its way into his expression.

"I don't know what kind of stuff you're going through right now..but you've got me." Rich nodded, almost wanting to cry at the others words. Everything about him was amazing, his hair, his eyes, his body. Not only that but his personality and...God Rich was in too deep. It was too bad Jake would never be interested, too bad that Rich didn't deserve someone like him, too bad-

In all of his mind-ranting Rich hadn't noticed the way Jakes hand cupped his cheek, or how close their faces had gotten, so he was completely caught off guard by a pair of soft lips slowly pressing against his. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest because holy shit there was no way Jake Dillinger was kissing him, but Jake Dillinger was kissing him. He was quick to kiss back, though still in a state of shock, and intertwined his hand with the other boy's. 

It didn't last nearly as long as he wanted it to, but for the few short seconds it was happening Rich felt all of his previous doubt and frustration melt away. Jake pulled back, his expression somewhere between joy and panic.  
"Im sorry that was probably" He paused for a moment, looking Rich up and down, "Really bad timing." 

Rich wasn't sure what to say, there were a lot of options considering his best friend and crush of the century just kissed him, something that he'd been fantasizing since he realized he was Bi, but considering his vocal cords seemed to have lost all function and touch with his brain Rich went with the first action he thought of, and that was to kiss him again.

Well that was one way to cheer him up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here woah :0 of course its richjake smh, anyway I hope you all liked it! I love my boys


End file.
